coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6234 (22nd February 2006)
Plot Norris and Rita give Eileen a hard time when they see Ed on her doorstep. Eileen realises how difficult things are going to be but remains defiant. Fred and Bev arrive back in the butcher's van all loved up. Shelley and Ashley are shocked to learn Fred and Bev have got engaged but Claire's pleased for them. Rita moves into Emily's and Norris moves into Rita's flat. Eileen insists that she and Ed go to the Rovers rather than hiding away. The locals are cool towards them and Ed feels awkward. Gail tells Eileen she knows how she feels and likens Ed to Richard Hillman. Shelley and Ashley try but fail to talk Bev and Fred out of their engagement. Leanne takes Janice for a spin in her classic car. The brakes fail and they crash into the garden wall of the Platts' house. Leanne sustains broken ribs and a sprained foot. Eileen's determined not to let people get to them and she and Ed go to bed together. Danny's guilt-ridden about the car and glad nobody was killed. Leanne enjoys milking the situation and gets Danny to wait on her hand and foot. Norris finds he's bored in Rita's flat by himself and calls round to Emily's for a cup of tea to both Emily's and Rita's amusement. Janice storms into No.13 accusing Kevin of shoddy workmanship. Kevin explains Danny only asked him to clean the car and didn't want Kevin to check it over properly to save some money. Sally defends her husband and Janice and Sally end up fighting. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell (Uncredited) *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon (Uncredited) *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ed - Chris Walker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Elliott & Son *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator, with Tina Maskell and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred and Bev announce their engagement, but Shelley and Ashley try to persuade them that marriage would be a disaster. The brakes on Leanne's new car fail, prompting a shouting match between Sally and Janice, who blames Kevin for the accident. Meanwhile, Eileen takes a reluctant Ed out to the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,060,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2006 episodes